A Robot for the Season
by GottaLoveCall
Summary: It's Christmas Eve for Call and what better way to start it off, than running an errand. (This is connected to Call, Do you read me? So I highly recommend that you read that one first.) Hope you like it!


It was white, blinding white to be exact. For snow had fallen and settled on their city, giving everything the appearance of it to be covered in powdered sugar. Which could be the reason why Trinity was running around trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth. As she ran in circles around her friend, her bud said nothing about it. For Call, on the hand, was more focused on completing her little "mission" for Sanda.

He had sent her out to pick up some party supplies, and Trinity had decided to tag along. So together they had walked down to a nearby store and were now heading back. As they walked up the hill, they had been up many times before Trinity stopped. Giving Call a minute to catch up to her, and see what had made the robot pause. She simply pointed out over the hill and Call looked as well.

The sun was setting on their city. The shadows of the buildings were starting to spread over the white snow making it grey. The street though was beautiful shades of yellowish oranges and reds. Perfectly reflecting the sun in the sky who was ready to shut its eyes and sleep. The blues were beginning to grow darker and create clouds of purple shades. Trinity gave it a little whistle before pointing at it again and looking at Call. Who took a moment to search something. _Searching: Words that describe sunsets?..Found._

"It's very beautiful."

Trinity nodded yes back at her. They stayed there for a minute more, before finishing their walk back to the office. Trinity got the door for Call and they headed to the meeting room where everyone else was. The sounds of the Numbers talking and laughing echoed down the halls. When they entered the room, it was quite a site. One of the tables that wasn't holding some drinks, snacks, and some xel chargers, had all the Mighty Numbers crowding around it. Numbers 4 and 5 were arm wrestling on it, and Avi was narrating over it.

"Woah, 4's got 5 on the ropes. A little more and he'll win. I guess 5 shouldn't have challenged him with all his weapons un **arm** ed."

"Make one more joke like that Private Avi, and I'll put you in No Man's Land."

To which Avi just laughed and continued on with his narration. Meanwhile, 2 and 3 were having a conversation. From what Call could hear, they seemed to be talking about how dumb and childish the arm wrestling was. Beck on the other hand, seemed to be the matches referee. Standing close to the table and watching both the 'fighters' closely. Trinity clapped at it and ran over to join the fun. Call simply went to set the supplies on a different table with the other things.

Afterwards, she checked on the bucket in the corner of the room. Their office had finally been fixed a month ago. However, somehow one little hole had gone unnoticed. Whether it was from a crack in the ceiling or a leaking pipe a little spot was dripping water down. So now a bucket sat in the corner filling up with the water. It was only a little bit of it though, someone had probably emptied it not so longer ago.

"Call, you're back!"

Sanda came from the doorway over towards her.

"Were you able to get everything?"

"Yes."

"Huh, got to admit I'm surprised. Usually all the stores are empty today."

"Christmas is the most celebrated holiday of the year here. Many people prepare around a month or two in advance, leading to the 'empty' stores."

"Yet, here we are on Christmas Eve scrambling to get things together."

"We did originally make sure we had everything a week ago. If not for the Patch bots accidentally throwing some stuff away, we wouldn't have had to go out."

"True."

He was quiet for minute, and looked contemplative.

"It's been quite a year, hasn't it?"

"Affirmative."

"The Mighty Numbers' family has grown a little bit, and the city's finally gotten back to normal. Well, as normal as this city can get."

"The city's reconstruction and repairs has been successful."  
"...Call."

"Yes, sir."

"I know it was only supposed to be temporary, but how would you like to stay at my place for now on."

"If that is what you like sir than yes. However, May I ask you a Question?"

"You may."

"Question: Why do you want me to stay at your place?"

"It's just nice to have some company, you know."

Call just shrugged at him, to which Sanda just laughed at. _It does make sense though, people naturally prefer the company of others rather than being alone._ The door to the room was still open and White was carrying some heavy boxes as he passes by. Sanda watched him pass before talking to Call again.

"He's be so preoccupied with the PRIS lately, who knows if he's even sleeping. At least I got him to agree to stop working and come join us later."

A loud thump is heard as something spilled on the floor.

"I'd better go help him."

A loud scream came from the table area and it was followed by some groans. Others are yelling in joy, either way it was too loud. Sanda looked over at the still wrestling Numbers.

"Make sure they don't wreck the place while I'm gone, okay."

Sanda ruffled Call's hair.

"Will do."

He laughed a little at her now messed up hair and left to help White. More loud yelling came from the table as another round started. Call just went to check on the bucket one last time, before heading over there. Beck took notice of her though, and tapped Number 7's shoulder. He got him to take over, before heading over to Call.

"Hey."

"Greeting, Beck."

"I didn't know you got back already. Although, I should've know since Trinity just showed up."

"Yes, I'm back."

"Did you get everything you needed? Stuffs been flying off the shelves since the December started. Actually, I think it started as soon as Halloween ended."

The yelling in the back background started to quiet down for some reason.

"True, it seems no one can wait for Christmas."

"I swear, every aisle is stuffed full of the holiday merchandise. Except for the freezer section, Thanksgiving rules there."

All of a sudden everyone was quiet except for a few giggles who were shushed. Everyone in the room eyes were Beck and Call. Beck noticing the sudden change in tone spoke up.

"What's going on."

Number 1 said,

"Just keeping with tradition."

"Huh."

Beck looked up and his eyes widen. A blush spread across his face and quickly shook his head no.

"NO WAY!"

Call looked up as well. Avi was floating above them and had something tied to the end of propellor. _Scanning Item….Found._

"Mistletoe is a plant that grows on range of trees including willow, apple and oak trees. The tradition of hanging it in the house goes back to the times of the ancient Druids. It is supposed to possess mystical powers which bring good luck to the household and wards off evil spirits. It was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology. Where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from."

Beck only seemed to blush harder.

"Good to know, but I-I still don't want too."

Avi wasn't giving up though and said,

"Common, Beckers."

"Uhhh."

 _Scanning Emotions:….Embarrassed._ The red in Beck's cheeks was a perfect reflection of it. _Most likely from the mistletoe tradition._ _Searching: Way To Avoid Mistletoe._

"Beck!"

Avi pushed him closer to her.

"Don't take it the wrong way Call. It's just-"

She cut him off by closing the distance and hugging him. It took him a second to react but he did. He returned it and the others let out an aw. Whether they were from the cuteness or from disappointment, Call didn't know. What she did know was that another pair of arms joined their hug. Beck just laughed.

"Joining our hug too Trinity."

She only let out a little beep, before someone else joined in as well.

"Sorry Call, your little group hug just got bigger."

"It's fine Sanda."

Who knows which one did it, but another Number joined them. The others all soon following. Making one big pile on hug. White had come in as well, but instead of joining it simply snapped a picture. It had a crazy year, that's for sure. Things may have driven them part and led to them fighting. But here they all are together again. Now with a new member and hopefully better things to come. With a full family is there any better way to spend Christmas.

 **Author's Notes- Hope you guys liked this. It was written for kina-asper, so do I hope you like it!**


End file.
